


Merlin's problem

by E_omo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo
Summary: Because of Arthur, Merlin dosen't get the chance to have frequent breaks, causing him to hold his pee a little too often. This comes back to haunt him when he starts to become unable to hold in his pee,  but he can't tell Arthur that...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!I plan on adding chapters to this with more incidents so stay tuned :D

Things are not looking good. Merlin is just now dealing with his 5th accident this week. What went wrong? He used to be able to hold in his pee all day (and sometimes night if absolutely necessary) but now he would just loose it out of nowhere. He had a very embarrasing converstaion with Giaus about it who told him that it was urinary incontinence and he would have to look more into cures, so for now he was stuck like this.

Luckliy, Arthur hadn't caught on yet but he knew that eventually the prince would find out. It was already suspicious that Merlin kept running out at random intervals unexcused, not to mention the fact that he always came back more shameful than before. Arthur only questioned Merlin once and the boy told him that he forgot to put out the cooking fire in Giaus's chambers, but the boy kept running out every day and Arthur was getting worried that Merlin was becoming more forgetful.

It was this day that he decided to finally question Merlin again. He had just ran out per usual and upon coming back Arthur asked,

"Merlin, you've been running out a lot recently, I'm guessing to put out the fire but i'm starting to worry that you are becoming forgetful."

"What! I'm not- I mean I- maybe I have been a bit forgetful, but I have already talked to Giaus so he is working on it," Merlin blurted out, Arthur just gave him the perfect excuse after all.

"Well if Giaus knows, why don't you have him make sure the fire is out? Surley he would understand."

"Well uh- I- I mean it- uh."

"You're just trying to get out of work aren't you? I will take it upon myself to make sure Giaus puts out the fire while you are gone," Arthur said, he was just trying to make sure Merlin was ok but his excuse for leaving could be easily resolved and if he had to take matters into his own hands, that is what he would do.

"Oh, uh yeah... thanks."

"Anytime," Arthur said while wearing his "See I was right" sort of smirk that Merlin hated with a passion. Merlin went back to his chores and Arthur went back to whatever he was doing before Merlin returned. Merlin went on with his work until the sun was beginnig to set and it was nearly dinner time when his face went noticably pale and he manuvered slighly, he had leaked, although Arthur didn't know that.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your work but may I be excused?" 

"And why is that?" Arthur asked with suspicion wrapped around his words. 

"I have to pee." Merlin said almost sounding confident although he was dying on the inside. 

"You don't look like you have to pee, sure you're not just trying to skip working."

Merlin's cheeks went red and he said,

"No! of course not I swear I-"

"Look Merlin I don't have time for you'r little games, just get back to work."

"I wish I were joking," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

"Well just finish up with whatever you were doing and then go get my dinner, I really don't have time for this." 

"Yes sire," Merlin said under his breath with a sigh. He went over to the fireplace where he started arranging and dusting the various vases that were set on top of it when another leak escaped, this one longer than the first. He gasped and held himself just long enough to stop the flow, the situation was embarrasing enough without him clutching his crotch for dear life, luckily Arthur seemed to be oblivious, as he is with most things.

Another couple of minutes went by before another leak came out, forcing Merlin to hold himself and bend forwards to try and stop it. This one soaked a patch about the size of a hand on the front of Merlin's brown pants, this really isn't good. He sucked in a shallow breath as he heard Arthur behind him,

"Oh trying to take me on a guilt trip now? You know Merlin I really underestimated your commitment to skipping out on you'r duties, it's almost beli-" Arthur was saying until he saw growing dark patch, glistening as it ran down Merlin's legs. _Oh crap, I might've gone too far,_ Arthur thought to himself as he watched Merlin fully humiliate himself infront of the fireplace. The werid thing is, not much came out, just enough to make his pants wet and cause a slight puddle on the floor, did he do that on purpose for pity? It took a full minute before Merlin came back to his senses and turned to face Arthur who had visible second hand embarrasment telling by his flustered complexion.

Merlin just took one look at Arthur, nodded and silently walked out. Arthur made no attempt to stop him and sat back to try and process what had happened once he heard the door close.


	2. The Hunting Trip Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin accidenttally wets the bed when on a hunting trip with no spare clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shoutout to epic_sorcerer for the suggestion :D Also sorry this took so long to get out, exams will be the death of me XD

Merlin hated hunting trips with a passion and this one was no different. They were out in the woods and Merlin was being ordered around till it became night and it was time to sleep, in his same clothes from the day before may I add. Merlin was exhausted and almost immediaetly fell asleep, only to be woken up later to wet pants. _Fuck._ Merlin knew almost instantly that he had wet the "bed" which was actually just a scratchy blanket. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but the fire had turned to embers and there was pratically no way of seeing him so at least he had that.

He got up, trying to make as little noise as possible. There was a decent sized wet patch on his blanket that he quickly covered with the dry half, he would deal with the blanket later. He knew of a nearby creek that he could rinse off in as to avoid suspicion. If anyone asked he would just say that he was getting firewood and fell in, simple. He started toward the creek, watching where he stepped as to not break a branch, he wouldn't want one of those sharp knights to catch and question him. As he was walking, he heard someone behind him,

"So, where are we going?" Arthur's voice said, cutting through the darkness. 

"Oh, um gathering firewood sire." 

"Well I'll come with you, it's not like I can sleep anyways."

"NO! I mean- I would perfer to go alone," Merlin said, instantly regretting the words as they left his lips.

"Why? Are you consulting with a sorcerer or something?" Arthur asked half jokingly.

"Or something," Merlin said, clearly annoyed.

"Well what is it?"

"Peeing," Merlin said, knowing that this statement is getting old.

"It's always peeing isn't it?" 

"Uh well yes I have a very small bladder." Merlin stated, glad that it is too dark to see his blush or his pants. 

"Very well," Arthur said, waving his hand ahead to as a signal to go. Merlin turned around and started walking towards the creek when he was stopped by Arthur's voice behind him,

"Wait!"

"What?" 

"You need a torch, the wolves will eat you alive in the dark," Arthur said lowering an unlit torch into the embers.

"No! There's no nee-" Merlin tried to say but it was too late. The torch lit up and shone a light all around them, clearly showing off Merlin's real problem. Arthur turned to hand the torch to Merlin only to have his jaw drop open as he realised. 

"Oh, Merlin you uh- you could've told me I-" Arthur stuttered out as he saw tears start to well up in Merlin's eyes. Merlin quickly grabbed the torch from him and ran off, leaving Arthur baffled. He washed off in the creek and walked back somberly, there is no way Arthur isn't going to suspect things now. When he got back Arthur was sitting by the almost burnt out fire and leaning forward with his hands folded and elbows resting on his knees. Merlin walked to his spot and realised that he still had his blanket to deal with, although at this point he really didn't think he would be able to sleep. 

He walked around a nearby area and gathered some wood for the fire, he would need it to dry off. Arthur still looked to be deep in thought when he got back and started the fire back up to a flame again. He sat on the ground and stared at the flame, trying with everything to avoid looking at Arthur, he knew all too well that if you make eye contact he starts with questions. 

It was silent for a number of minutes as both men watched the fire flicker until Arthur finally spoke up.

"Merlin, I just want to let you know that no one is going to ever hear about this, it will be our secret." Arthur said to which Merlin just nodded in agreement and stayed silent.

"Get some rest, we ride for Camelot in the morning,"

"I should say the same to you," Merlin said through gritted teeth. Arthur made an almost angry face before getting up and settling into his set of blankets. After around 10 minutes, Arthur said,

"Aren't you going to sleep?"

"No I'm not really all that fond of sleep."

"Really? I find that hard to believe all you ever talk about is sleep."

"Well i'm not tired right now," Merlin said looking guiltily towards his blanket. Arthur took notice to this,

"You peed on the blanket didn't you?"

"Maybe," 


	3. A "habbit" he wished could be broken

The next Morning came quickly, Merlin refused to sleep and eventually Arthur managed to. As the sun rose over the horizon and shone in orange streaks throughout the forest, the men awoke and began the journey back to Camelot. They rode throughout the forest for around 30 minutes before Merlin began to worry. He could feel the slight pressure in his bladder, usually the signal that he may lose control. His breath began to grow shaky and uneasy but he tried to press on, knowing the knights would immediately question what was wrong if they were to notice. He continued his shaky breaths as subtly as possible but of course Arthur took notice.

"Are you alright Merlin?" He asked, drawing the attention of the other knights.

"Of course," Merlin said, trying to force a smile, again Arthur noticed. 

"No you're not, are you too tired to carry on? I told you to go to sleep last night," Arthur said, almost sounding sympathetic.

"No I'm fi-" Merlin began before he felt a spurt escape him, making him lean forwards in shock.

"I'm taking that as a no, we are stopping here to rest for a bit, whether you want us to or not." 

Merlin just nodded and tried to act natural although on the inside he was breathing a sigh of relief. He quickly dismounted his horse and as casually as possible, releasing another spurt as he did so, before starting towards a more private place in the forest. He only got a few steps away from the others when he felt a loger spurt release, he begged his bladder to hold on for just a bit longer but to no avail. The suprt didn't stop, only grew stronger until he was fully peeing himself so he did the only thing he knew to do, he ran. Arthur saw Merlin's frantic run into the woods as well as the other knights, they shared glances amongst themselves before Arthur spoke up,

"You guys wait here and continue to rest, I will go investigate."

The knights gave a respectful half-bow before returning to what they had been doing previously, Arthur made his way into the woods that his servant had run into. Meanwhile, Merlin had made it a good distance from the others and he was sure that they wouldn't be able to see him there. His pants were already soaked and his bladder was empty but the shame that came with his accidents still stayed and caused his shoulders to droop. He gave in to his emotions and crumbled to the forest floor in a sobbing mess, using his hands to try and muffle the noises escaping him, and that is exactly how Arthur discovered him shortly afterwards.

"Merlin?" He asked, his usual cocky tone gone. Merlin stayed silent, only turning his body away and using his hands to cover the rest of his face,

"Merlin, stop being a girl it's not that big of a deal," Arthur said in the calmest voice that he could manage, Merlin only sobbed harder.

"Here," The prince said, offering a hand to the servant who carefully accepted it. He stood up, keeping his head down as Arthur tried to bend down to meet his eyes, he turned away.

"You know this is becoming a bit of a habbit Merlin," Arthur stated, causing Merlin to blush harder than he already was. 

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand," Merlin finally said before trying to push past the prince who stopped him by grabbing his shoulders,

"Wait! Before you go back..." Arthur started, bringing one hand down to his belt and taking out his waterskin, "I don't want you to be further humiliated," he said before pouring the entire waterskin on his shirt and pants. "If anyone asks, I poured water on you out of anger."

"Okay," Merlin said in a small voice, still drooping his shoulders a bit as they started back towards the Knights. After a bit, Merlin spoke up,

"Thank you, I mean you didn't have to do that I kind of thought you would make fun of me and I-"

"Don't stress it, I would do the same for anyone," Arthur said, although they both knew deep down that he was lying. Soon enough they were back to the knights who were all seemingly ready to continue. 

"Well what are we waiting for, we need to get back to Camelot in time for lunch," Arthur said as he got onto his horse. Merlin and the knights did the same and they continued the journey back to Camelot, luckily none of the knights seemed to care or even notice that Merlin was wet. Merlin couldn't help but smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I know this chapter was really short but I still hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Years!


End file.
